1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aircraft and more particularly to a hang-glider of the flexible, triangular, wing type having an independent motorized vehicle adjustably secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of aircraft have been designed to form an aerodonetic vehicle that is capable of gliding and soaring in flight. However, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in designing such aircraft to be used and operated by the average individual as a sport sailing and gliding aircraft.
At present, hang-gliders, also known as paragliders, are being used as a means by which one can indulge in the sport of gliding. However, this glider-type craft comprises a triangular wing forming a kite-like structure -- wind conditions being critical to the flight thereof. To provide flight for such a device, an individual who is supported beneath the wing must initially carry the paraglider while running and then leap from a very high platform, such as a cliff or the like -- thereafter gliding to a safe landing far below the take-off point. Hence, wind conditions are all important.
There are other specialized aircraft that are used and designed for this particular purpose but these are often complex and limited in performance. In addition, they are expensive to manufacture -- thus eliminating such aircraft from the sporting realm. Such vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,842; 3,135,483; and 3,361,389.